


Celebratory Poptarts

by falsettosland



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poptarts, cunningham and Thomas are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettosland/pseuds/falsettosland
Summary: The two elders run into each other in the kitchen late at night. Confessions are made. Poptarts are shared. All that good stuff.





	Celebratory Poptarts

Connor McKinley slowly tip-toed out of his room, careful not to wake his sleeping companion. His stomach quietly grumbled, making him groan. He yawned, making his way to the kitchen/dining area, but was startled by Kevin Price. He was sitting at the dining table, a half empty glass of water between his hands, tapping the side of the glass frantically.  
"Elder Price, what are you doing up? The rule is lights out after 10."  
"Then why are you up?"  
"You're right, but still, why are you awake?" The district leader leaned against the fridge, noticing the slight blush on his cheeks and ears.  
"I-I...h-hell dream." Price looked up at McKinley for a moment, but quickly dropped his eyes to the table again.  
"Anything unusual about this one, Elder? I didn't hear you screaming in your sleep tonight."  
Price blushed more, remembering the few nights following his arrival here. His hell dreams were so bad that he was screaming in his sleep, keeping everyone awake, except for Cunningham.  
"You don't need to keep calling me elder, you can just call me Kevin."  
"Alright, el—Kevin, you can call me Connor."  
"I mean...the dream was a little different tonight. The past week they've been...different."  
"Different? How so?"  
"You know how you said I had to turn off any feelings that don't seem right?"  
Connor found a box of poptarts, hidden by Elder Thomas, deep in the lower cupboard, accidentally hitting his head when he heard what Kevin said. Kevin jumped up to help him, making sure he was alright. They stayed there crouching on the kitchen floor, staring at each other.  
"Kevin, your face is extremely red."  
"And you look very happy, despite having hit your head."  
"You can tell me anything, Kevin, I'm your district leader. This is why I'm here. To help my district's missionaries."  
"I've been having a lot of trouble...turning it off...gay thoughts I m-mean and..."  
"And it's causing changes in your dreams?"  
"Yeah, I've been dreaming I'm in s-sexual situations...w-with y—another man and I just don't know how to stop it..." Kevin dropped his head against Connor's chest, making his heart beat ten times faster. He wondered if he could notice.  
"It's okay, you don't have to feel bad about it, everyone can get like that sometimes. But sometimes, when we turn stuff off for too long, it can hurt you. And you shouldn't worry too much about turning it off, we're already straying away from the Book of Mormon every day here."  
That got a laugh out of Kevin, followed by some sniffles.  
"I like you, Connor."  
"Is this one of my hell dreams, because this is usually how they start?" Connor laughed turned to lean against the counter behind him. Kevin adjusted himself next to him, carefully taking his hand. Connor squeezed it in response.  
"So, you want to share a celebratory package of poptarts?"  
"C-can I do something?"  
"Do wha—"  
Kevin didn't wait for a response. He leaned forward and his kissed Connor, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't know what he was doing, Connor probably didn—  
Connor kissed back firmly, pushing himself onto Kevin. They proceeded to make out, ignoring the opened box of poptarts.  
"Heavenly Father, I've wanted to do that since the day you walked in." Connor said, breathing heavily. He suddenly realized what position they were in, gasping, his face burning.  
He was in Kevin's lap, his legs wrapped around his waist, his crotch pressed against the taller boys abdomen.  
"Is that y-your belt buckle?"  
"I'm not wearing my belt."  
"Something in your p-pocket?"  
"They're empty."  
"Oh Heavenly Father forgive me."


End file.
